<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiritual Disturbance by Nicxan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450622">Spiritual Disturbance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan'>Nicxan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Ouija</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghouls decide to mess around with an Ouija board. </p>
<p>You know, for fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spiritual Disturbance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/">Banned Together Bingo</a> let's gooooo<br/>This is my "Free Space" for the Gen-tle Giant challenge - Occult &amp; Demons! </p>
<p>enjoy 83</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even demons enjoyed some shenanigans with the Ouija board -- especially when they were on tour, bored out of their minds, with nothing to do. They had a night to kill, so why not kill it in style? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At least, that’s what Dew insisted on. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Look, we all know that these don’t work,” he said as he set up the board in total darkness -- easy enough for a ghoul. “This is just for fun, okay?” Dew glanced at Aether, who looked somewhat apprehensive. “Look, if something does show up, I’ll make sure to shoo it away if it makes you nervous.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aether nodded in silent gratitude, then took his place next to Dew. He gingerly picked up the planchette, examining it with a nervous curiosity. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve never done this before,” Aether admitted sheepishly as he set down the planchette. He was very careful to not set it on a letter -- he set it off to the side of the board instead.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why would you have to? We have way better methods of communication.” Cirrus plopped on the other side of Aether, scooting over to save a seat for Cumulus. The tip of her tail flicked from side to side, betraying her eagerness. “Dew’s right. This is just for fun.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I got the candles!” Cumulus chirped. She bounded over with said candles -- six of them, and, of course, black ones. She took a seat next to Cirrus and the two began to set up the candles, more than content with just winging it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If it looked vaguely competent, it was good enough. And it did. Dew nodded in approval before snapping his fingers and lighting the candles from afar. The flames flickered to life, illuminating the small bus with an eerie, otherworldly glow. The ghouls’ masks reflected the candle flames, only adding to the unnerving atmosphere.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll just watch,” Rain said from the couch, promptly breaking the mood. His tail waved lazily and he shifted, clearly content with just lounging around. Mountain laid next to him, completely dead to the world. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wuss.” Swiss cackled and sat next to Aether. “It’s just an Ouija board. What, you nervous?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, just comfy here.” Rain chuckled and tilted his head to get a better view of the other ghouls and their shenanigans. “None of you are getting the couch when this is done. It’s a full house up here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Your loss!” Cumulus tittered and placed her fingers on the planchette. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The other ghouls followed suit. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, who’s talking?” Dew asked. “I could, it’d be fun--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I will!” Cumulus grinned underneath her mask, then shut her eyes and exhaled slowly. “All right. Is there anyone here with us now?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Silence in the room -- a first. Each ghoul waited with bated breath and twitching tails, eager to see if this toy would actually work. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After another minute of nothing, Cumulus decided to try again. “Are there any spirits here that wish to speak with us now?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Still nothing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This is bull--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shhh!” Swiss smacked Dew on the shoulder, then put his fingers back on the planchette. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Once again, it was deathly quiet in the tour bus. All of the ghouls waited, holding their breath, eager to see some sort of result from their efforts. Swiss leaned in, carefully watching the board. Cirrus tilted her head, intently observing the planchette itself. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cumulus’ voice broke through the silence one last time. “If there’s anyone that wishes to communicate with us, please speak now.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cirrus hummed thoughtfully, tail now swishing in annoyance. “I know it was meant to be fun, but it’s not very fun if nothing happens.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, you would’ve yelled at me if I moved it myself,” Swiss pointed out with a laugh. That promptly got him a gentle smack from Aether’s tail. “So</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn’t have fun.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Want to just call it a night, then?” Aether removed his fingers from the planchette and stretched out. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cumulus sighed in defeat. “May as well.” She flopped against Cirrus. No one could see her pouting under the mask, but everyone knew she was. “I’ll put up the candles.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll put up the board,” Aether said with a nod. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Just as they moved to put everything away, the planchette shuddered on its own. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The group stared at it like it was a bomb. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A moment later, the planchette threw itself across the room. It slammed against the wall, clattering against the floor lifelessly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Of course, the ghouls didn’t see that very well. The moment the planchette lifted off of the ground, they had scrambled like cats, darting around to try and find a hiding place from the terrifying piece of wood. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dew had yelped and made a home on Aether’s lap, while the Ghoulettes clung to each other giggling like schoolgirls. Swiss didn’t react aside from laughter; Rain had elbowed Mountain awake while trying to get away. Because of this, Mountain let out a cry and fell down onto the ground, knocking the board itself askew.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Everyone stared at the planchette, waiting for it to move again. When it didn’t, the entire room let out a collective sigh of relief.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re burning this!” Dew snapped. When the group stared at him, he cleared his throat. “You know, to make Aether comfortable.” </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No one saw Aether roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>